Green Party
The Green Party is a Lovian political party founded in September 2012. Its first leader was Nicholas Sheraldin and its current leader is Surad Chand. It is a left-wing, socially liberal, and environmental party. Sheraldin had said that some of the members of HEMPPAC (which had, in the past, occasionally referred to itself as Lovia's Green Party) expressed interest in joining the Greens, and was interested in absorbing HEMPPAC. HEMPPAC has since transitioned to simply being a pro-drug activist group, though many of its members are known to vote for the Green Party. The Green Party initially had two seats in Congress, occupied by Sheraldin and Levi Straszev. Both were elected as independents earlier in the year, and later created a party together. After the Federal Elections, 2013, this number increased to 11 with the support of politicians like George Underhill and Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari. Its headquarters are on the 7th floor of Seawater Apartments, Bayside, Noble City, below the official residence of Nicholas Sheraldin. Freedom Press, a semi-official press company, was founded at around the same time as the party by Sheraldin, is strongly affiliated with the party, and has its headquarters in the same building (which is actually an apartment building). The party directly runs Free Society, a chain of community centers. There are also Green Party/Freedom Press offices in Pines Apartments II, Pines, Newhaven, where Nicholas Sheraldin also has a residence and his brother Martin H. Sheraldin lives; at Tropicana Apartments, Adoha, where Green Party member George Howerman lives; and at the Klaus Zimmermann Apartment Building, Overbanken, Hurbanova, where Green Party member Victor Veldhoven lives (created in August 2013 in response to State Law changes requiring parties to have offices in Oceana in order to be on its State Council). Nicholas Sheraldin said about the party soon after it was founded: "Lovia has never had a proper Green party; the left side of the spectrum is relatively empty. And we won't just be a party for the environment; we will be for freedom and the truth, also." On 12 February 2017, Sheraldin announced he would step down as party leader in order to focus on Sylvanian state politics. A party meeting was scheduled for the next day to appoint a new leader, and Surad Chand was chosen. In the First 2017 Federal Elections, the Green Party gained 12 seats (from 10 to 22) to become the second-largest party in the Congress. Notable members Notable current and former members of the Green Party, sorted alphabetically by surname. The "main state" of each member is also listed. *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (Kings) (switched to DPL in 2015) *Xavier Ares (Sylvania) *Alice Bryson (Oceana) *Surad Chand (Kings) *George Howerman (Clymene) *Vytautas Kalnietis (Sylvania) *Jurgis Kaplinski (Sylvania) *Tory Kinnon (Sylvania) *Shō Kitana (Kings) *Nguyen Van Tai (Sylvania) *Elliott Nielsen (Kings) *Harry Notioli (Sylvania) *Salomon Postwritter (Oceana) *Pauline Rutherford (Sylvania) *Damon Sheraldin (Sylvania) *Leonard Sheraldin (Sylvania) *Martin H. Sheraldin (Kings) *Nicholas Sheraldin (Sylvania) *Vanessa Sheraldin (Sylvania) *Josephine Sheraldin-Harford (Kings) *Li-Gong Shinjiang (Clymene) *Levi Straszev (Sylvania) *George Underhill (Clymene) *Simon van der Waal (Sylvania) *Neil Vanford (Kings) *Djeko Vasilyev (Sylvania) *Victor Veldhoven (Oceana) *Iliko Volas (Seven) *Ivars Zydonis (Sylvania) Leaders *14 September 2012 to 12 February 2017: Nicholas Sheraldin *13 February 2017 to present: Surad Chand Category:Political party Category:Green Party